Dancing on Leaves
by Juniper11
Summary: Superman finds himself in Konohagakure home of the woman he loved and lost. Can he win her back? Will he ever be able to claim her and their son as his family? *Red Series 3*
1. Third Degree

**Third Degree**

* * *

Clark Kent found himself in Konohagakure, home of Sakura Haruno, the love of his life. The circumstances of which were less than pleasant. They were in a hospital. It wasn't much different from the hospitals at home. But the fact that the huge slug he had ridden in on landed in front of the hospital and people came running—not because the slug was a danger to the people. That was something that would happen in his world. No, they came running because of the patient they knew had to be there. This was something new to Clark. This was how Sakura's world operated.

A woman with blonde hair and honey eyes marched up to Sakura and smacked her across the face when Sakura wouldn't let go of Conner. In truth, Clark had been ready to fight at that single action, but Sakura had let Conner go and apologized sincerely contrite. Clark didn't know what that said about Sakura's relationship with the woman, but at the very least he knew she respected her. Sakura wasn't the type to let someone hit her like that and get away with it without reason.

They had thereafter been ushered into the hospital. Sakura apprised the woman with the honey eyes of Conner's condition, and they were both deposited into a waiting room where they sat in silence that after a while Clark decided to breach.

"Sakura—"

"Clark, I don't want to talk right now."

Before Clark could formulate a response to that, he heard someone cry out, "Sakura!"

Sakura's head whipped around, and Clark's followed. A blonde woman with blue eyes and hair up in a high pony tail ran towards them. Sakura jumped to her feet and rushed to meet her. The women crashed into each other's arms. Sakura laid her head on the woman's ample chest, and their arms wrapped around each other holding on tightly. Clark saw tears stain Sakura's face as she wept bitterly. The woman murmured soothing words to her until Sakura composed herself.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura finally asked using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears.

"Sasuke told me you needed me."

Clark tried to ignore the pang in his chest the words evoked. If it wasn't Barry, then it was Sasuke or Naruto. Clark was well aware that he was jealous—because truthfully all three of them had a better standing in Sakura's life than he did. He wasn't stupid enough to remark upon it though. He had made his bed, laid in it, and now he was trying to fight his way out of it. Snarking on Sasuke wasn't going to make that easier.

"Naruto?"

"Mission. You know he would have made it here before me if he were here." Sakura nodded. "So, what's going on? And who is Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome staring at us?"

Sakura glanced back at Clark who slowly turned away. He had made his interest in their conversation a little too obvious. Even at the barest glimpse, Clark knew that Sakura was aware that he was listening. He heard her sigh. "Long story Ino."

"Well, you're here waiting so you might as well spill it." Sakura hesitated, and Clark didn't think Sakura was going to say anything because he was there, but instead, Sakura led Ino to where he was sitting and sat at his side. He refrained from reaching for her hand. Clark wanted to though, and he realized just how big of a fool he was. How had he ever thought he could earn his way into Sakura's good graces? She wouldn't even let him talk to her.

Ino sat across from them and soon Sakura started telling the tale.

It was sobering hearing what happened from Sakura's point of view. So much so that Clark couldn't say a word—because Sakura was many things, but liar couldn't be put on that list.

Sakura's voice grew hoarse after so much speaking which thankfully Ino came prepared with a bottle of water for her to sip on. Ino's face became stonier the longer she spoke, and when she finally got to her arrival with Conner in the hospital, she reached out grabbed Sakura's hand and squeezed tightly.

"You know, if anyone can help him, Tsunade can. Besides, if you weren't so panicked, you probably could have helped him yourself." Sakura sighed and nodded. "So where is your boyfriend now? And why is Sasuke acting like he still owns you?"

Sakura scowled. "You'll meet Barry in a few weeks-and because Sasuke is Sasuke."

Ino laughed. "You _so_ did that to yourself."

Sakura scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Like you didn't try to do it yourself too."

Ino laughed harder. "He is one sexy son of a bitch."

Sakura spread her arms wide, "Hey if you're willing to be the jam in a Team Seven sandwich they might take you. Sasuke still wants his heir and a spare."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Please, like I want your sloppy seconds. And ew! Naruto is not my type, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know. Swap Naruto for Shika, and you'd be in heaven."

Ino frowned and Sakura realized she had touched a sore spot. Before she could apologize, Ino turned her attention elsewhere. And by that, she meant to Clark.

"So, I've heard Sakura's version of events. Now, I want to know why you're here."

"Ino," Sakura began, but Ino waved her off. "Quiet Sakura. No one's talking to you. In fact, why don't you leave and go find out if there's news on your son."

Sakura looked at Ino momentarily thinking about arguing, but she hadn't realized how thoroughly Ino had distracted her, and she really wanted to know if there was an update on Conner's condition. So she nodded her head glanced at Clark briefly before striding off. She didn't feel the least bit guilty. Clark was a grown man and could take care of himself.

Ino waited until Sakura was gone from her field of vision before she said, "Well if you haven't guessed my name yet it's Ino. I'm Sakura's best friend. And knowing her, she probably didn't mention me just like she never mentioned you. Do you know why that is?"

"No, I don't."

Ino nodded expecting his answer, "Because Sakura holds the things she loves close to her chest. She doesn't like to share them because she has this irrational fear that someone will take them away from her if she does. So she never mentioned you even though you hurt her in a way that not even Sasuke could manage—and that's saying something because everyone in Konoha knows what a bastard Sasuke Uchiha is."

"I-"

"No. Right now I'm talking, and you're listening." Clark clamped his lips shut. "Now, her son is in there possibly dying, and if I understand correctly he's your son too. And according to Sakura, you showed up right before everything went down. Is that right?"

"Yes."

Ino nodded. "So I'm telling you right now if you did anything to hurt Sakura's son then I assure you that I will turn your mind into mush and maybe if I'm feeling generous after that I'll give you to Sasuke to do what he will with you."

Clark frowned. Knowing what he knew about Sasuke and even how Ino and Sakura talked about him, that didn't sound like a generous offer.

"How is that generous?"

Ino chuckled darkly, "Not generous to you. Generous to Sasuke." Clark started to feel the first stirrings of anger.

"First off, I would never do anything to harm another person-"

"I beg to differ. Because if that were the case, then Sakura wouldn't have sat next to you moments ago looking haunted by a past, sitting right next to her, that she can do nothing about."

Clark didn't like being on the defensive, but he had a feeling that if he couldn't make peace with Sakura's best friend how in the world would he manage with Sakura?

Clark looked down and sighed.

"I don't know what happened to Conner. I do know that whatever happened, it wasn't my doing." Ino leaned back in her chair and nodded. "Second, I regret the way things ended with Sakura. I love her. I want her back."

"Sasuke and Naruto want her back too. I doubt if that happens either."

Clark was seeing there was no winning this. Still, he struggled, "I know. Sakura," It was killing him to say it, but he had to acknowledge it. "Loves Barry. When he comes…you'll see that. I know it. I understand it but…can't a guy grovel at the feet of the woman he loves every once in a while?"

Ino snorted and then laughed outright earning several dirty looks from nearby medics that she waved off.

"Who in their right mind would deny you that right?"


	2. Diagnosis

**Diagnosis**

Sakura never came back for Clark. He wasn't particularly surprised by that. He was, though, getting more worried by the second. He knew things weren't the best between him and Sakura but he liked to think that she wouldn't abandon him in a world he knew nothing about. She wouldn't deliberately keep information about Conner's condition away from him. She couldn't be that angry at him. He _hoped_ she wasn't that mad at him. That wasn't the point, though.

Ino had left him citing that she had work to do and would check on him later. That was all right. He was okay with being alone—he wasn't okay with not having news.

He went to the desk to make inquiries of the nurse behind it. She had short brown hair and sharp blue eyes that alighted on him the moment he rose to his feet like she sensed he was coming her way.

"Excuse me," Clark began then hesitated.

The nurse raised her head looked him up and down slowly and said, "Gai is now taking visitors. He's in room 206."

Clark frowned sure that had to be a breach of some protocol. "I'm sorry. I don't know who that is. I was hoping for a status update on Conner Kent."

The answer he received was, "There's no one here by that name." Her heartbeat nor did her pulse change when she uttered the lie—so she must have believed it to be the truth. Or she was a remarkable liar.

"Of course there is! I was outside with him when they brought him in!"

The woman gave him a blank before understanding entered her eyes. "You mean, Conner _Haruno._ " Clark couldn't stop himself from flinching. "He just got out of surgery about thirty minutes ago. We're only allowing family in right now so if you'll-"

"I'm his father," Clark stated his firm and rigid solemnity. The nurse looked for a second like she was about to object to his claim before she looked directly at him. Her eyes narrowed slightly on his frame as she took in his face. Instinctively he knew that she was looking at his forehead. In all the fuss at their arrival, he barely remembered that Sakura had laid a hand on his forehead and muttered, "Don't talk too much."

He hadn't known what she meant, but when rubbed his hand over his face after Ino had left him, he felt something that felt very similar to the diamond that Sakura wore on her forehead.

"Go straight down the hall, when it dead ends make a left. The recovery ward is the third door on the right. Visitors check in with the medic right across the hall and he or she, I don't recall who's on duty right now, will let you know if it's alright to go in."

"Thank you, ma'am." Clark gave her a small smile that she waved off and he wasted no time following her instructions.

When Clark arrived at the designated area, the medic took one glance at him and said, "Are you the father of Conner Haruno?" That time Clark didn't flinch.

"I am."

"Sakura's expecting you. She's in with Tsunade and Conner now. Conner is sleeping, but they're waiting for you so that they can go over the possible treatment for Conner. Just go right across the hall through the double doors. They're in room 221B."

Clark frowned. If they were waiting on him why hadn't Sakura come and searched for him?

Clark murmured a thank you and went to find Sakura and Conner.

* * *

The second he opened the door all eyes turned to him. A set of honey eyes were assessing him critically. Sakura, on the other hand, watched him cautiously as if expecting him to hurt her at any moment.

He hated that look.

Conner was lying down; his eyes were closed apparently unconscious. He wondered what they had given him to make that happen. There were no medications without the influence of Kryptonite that affected him. So how had they managed it? Was he just sleeping? Clark had so many questions.

"Hi, I'm—" Clark halted at his name.

He didn't know if they could be trusted. He didn't know what Sakura had told them. This wasn't something they had discussed—and of course, they hadn't considered it because she hadn't known he was coming.

"Conner's Father." He finished with and didn't meet Sakura's eyes. There was a brief silence where Clark expected Sakura to deny his claim, but she didn't.

"Well, since you're both here then I want to know how you want to do this. Technically, the boy is a little less than two years old, but he has the body and mind of a seventeen-year-old. How are we making health decisions?"

Clark looked at Sakura who was worrying her bottom lip. She looked like she didn't know what she wanted to do so cautiously he stepped in treating this like he would an injured teammate. "We'll start with you telling us exactly what's wrong with him. When he wakes up, we'll explain the situation to him and ask him what he wants to do."

It would be better for Conner if the answers about what was wrong with him came from them. He looked at Sakura questioningly whose lips quirked slightly but nodded.

"Yes, Shishou. That's what we'll do. How did this happen?"

"Am I correct on the details that he was created and not born?"

"Yes, Shishou."

"Well, whoever made him knew nothing about chakra." The derision in her voice made him uneasy. "They advanced his age, but they didn't do anything to develop his chakra pathways with him." Tsunade paused her eyes searching Sakura as if expecting her to understand and maybe she should, but Clark didn't so he asked.

"What does that mean?"

"It means either we do something or his undeveloped chakra pathways will kill him or disable him fairly soon."

Clark watched as Sakura closed her eyes.

"Rock Lee—" Sakura began.

"Is an entirely different case and has no relevance to the situation."

"Fine," Sakura said sounding almost petulant. "What _can_ we do?"

"How old is he exactly?" Tsunade asked.

"Two."

"Then we'll de-age him so that he's two and not seventeen. I'll just need the data that they used to make this mess."

"I don't—"

Sakura began, and then Sasuke chose that moment to appear within the room—Clark could have sworn that only family was allowed inside-with a folder full of papers and what looked like a flash drive.

He placed them in Tsunade's hand who raised a brow at him to which he replied with a, "Hn."

A smile bloomed on Sakura's face, and she hugged Sasuke. Unfortunately, they were positioned so that Sakura's back was to him giving him a clear view of the slow smirk that Sasuke sent his way. Clark wanted to burn his face off. Not quickly enough Sakura pulled away and turned her attention to Tsunade. "You can do this? You've never taught me this jutsu."

Tsunade tapped her forehead where a diamond rested against it. "Sakura, the possibilities of this are endless."


	3. Choice

Conner was still unconscious. Sakura sat at his side holding his hand in hers. She murmured low words of comfort to him that Clark couldn't help but overhear. Her love for the boy shone brilliantly in every portion of her being. After Sakura's mentor and Sasuke exited the room—although Sasuke had left grudgingly—he had been surprised that Sakura hadn't booted him out as well. She hadn't talked to him either, but it was something they would do eventually. He hoped.

Sakura sighed and finally turned her head in his direction.

"When did you decide he was your son?" There was no hint of emotion in her words and Clark knew that he was treading on thin ice. Clark decided to answer honestly.

"I don't know." He ran a hand over his face and looked down at the ground. "Sakura, this whole situation has me discombobulated. I don't know up from down anymore. It was never my intention to hurt him."

 _Or you._

"This isn't a game. You don't get to decide one day that you're not a father anymore. If you're going to do this, then I need to know you're committed to it. If Conner decides to—"

"I'll be there for him Sakura. I promise."

"I need more than your words, Clark. I am a shinobi of Konohagakure. My life is constantly in danger. If something happens to me, I need to know that Conner will be taken care of."

"I could ask the same of you. My life isn't always the safest either." Sakura snapped her mouth shut and looked away from him and back to Conner.

Quietly she said, "Yes Clark, but I'm not the one who denied him in the first place."

He flinched because she had a point. Words weren't going to help him. Slowly Clark rose to his feet and cautiously moved to Sakura's side. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he waited until she looked up at him before he squeezed gently.

"He's my son. I accept that Sakura. I know you can't believe that right now, but I'll prove it to you one day at a time until you do believe it. Alright?"

Clark saw her eyes water for a brief second before she blinked her tears away and nodded.

Conner woke up shortly after that, and he looked like hell. Discomfort swam through Clark and the whole moment felt surreal. "Mother?" He questioned, and Sakura rose to her feet grabbing a pitcher and filling a glass with water. Clark moved to help him sit up. Conner tossed him an odd look but didn't reject his help. After he had taken a few sips of water, he asked, "What happened?"

"You collapsed."

Conner immediately turned his head and looked at Clark. It was apparent he wanted to know if this was something that he thought was common because they were both Kryptonian. Clark shook his head.

"Why?"

Sakura's voice wavered. She saw the look that was exchanged between them and answered, "Because you're my son too."

Clark and Conner turned and looked at her ready to pull her close, but Sakura quickly composed herself. "Do you remember how Sasuke and I told you we knew you were my son?"

Conner nodded. "By the feel of my chakra. You said I felt like you."

Sakura nodded. "Yes. That's right. The problem is that the people who created you knew nothing about chakra so when they advanced your age they didn't give your chakra pathways the same treatment."

"Does that matter?"

He was so calm talking to Sakura, but Clark could tell he knew something was wrong, yet he wasn't panicking. He wondered if he sensed that a solution had been presented to them. Or maybe this was also Sakura's genetics. He remembered Diana telling him about how calm Sakura had been while she did her best to save him…while he…

He couldn't think about that.

"It does. When you're creating something that you know nothing about what are your probabilities of success?"

"Slim to none." Sakura nodded, and Conner concluded, "I'm dying."

Sakura's breath hitched, but her spine straightened. "You could if we don't do something about it." Conner glanced around the room as if looking for something or someone but Clark didn't know what.

"What's the solution?"

"Your chakra pathways are that of a two-year-old. The solution is to regress your age and give your body time to grow properly and ensure that your chakra pathways grow with you."

He looked horrified at the suggestion, and Clark understood the reaction. He couldn't imagine being that young again and having to depend on people for his care and wellbeing. His parents weren't young anymore and with what he could do…Clark shivered. "Is that the only answer?" Conner demanded, trying to stand. Sakura surprised Clark by allowing it. The boy was obviously rung out.

"It's the only one we know of," Sakura admitted quietly. Conner turned to Clark.

"What about you? You know anything about how to fix this?"

"I'm sorry. I don't." Although now Clark wanted to go to the Fortress and double check. Maybe his DNA and Sakura's weren't incompatible. Perhaps that was the real reason all of this was occurring. There could be a fix if he just looked. He doubted it, though and he didn't think Sakura would appreciate him running off to check. Not to mention he wasn't a medical professional. If Sakura believed her Master's assessment to be correct then so did he.

"So then the alternative is to die."

"If you chose to perform seppuku then I will support you on it."

Conner and Clark heard the words looked at each other and frowned not understanding. "Mother, I don't understand. What is that?"

"It is a ritual that is performed under certain circumstances." Clark mouthed the word 'ritual' to Conner who just shrugged. "If you have shamed your family, it is a way to reclaim your honor, to prevent yourself from falling into enemy hands and being tortured for information, capital punishment, and for some ninja, it is a way to die on your terms."

"You're talking about suicide!" Clark shouted. "He is _not_ going to kill himself."

"It's his choice, Clark." Sakura countered.

"That is _not_ a choice. That is running away from your problems."

"So you would sit and watch him suffer as he died? Look at him, Clark." Sakura waved her hand at a barely standing Conner. The boy reached out and grabbed the bed he had been leaning against to steady himself.

"If he's alive there's still hope."

"Would you two please stop arguing? I haven't decided to die, and I haven't decided to live either." Conner cut in. Clark could see his embarrassment reflected on Sakura's face. Conner sat back down on the bed and closed his eyes wearily. "Can we just sit here quietly for a little while? I need to think."

"Alright." Sakura agreed. "If you want me to go get Shishou—"

"No." Conner immediately cut her off. "I want you to stay. I want us to stay here together. Please."

"If that's what you want, son." Conner's eyes widened, but Clark ignored it. Instead, he pulled his chair closer to Conner's bed and sat down. Sakura quietly joined them.


	4. Hope & Naivete

**Hope & Naivete**

* * *

Eventually, Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She left Conner in Clark's care to go seek out her mentor. They both watched her go and waited until her footsteps mostly faded out before they looked at each other.

"Did you have to pick a fight with her?"

"Pick—I didn't—"

"You're supposed to be trying to make up with her not making things worse."

Clark folded his arms across his chest. "I wasn't trying to make things worse. Look, Conner, you have to understand Sakura." Conner snorted, but Clark ignored it. "I haven't seen the two of you interact much—and I don't have to. It's obvious how much she loves you. Any decision you make she will support it unflinchingly because that's just who she is." Conner's face softened. "But if you choose to die, after you were gone it would kill her. I can't—" Clark ran a hand through his hair frustrated. "I can't let her give up hope. I can't encourage her to stop fighting. And you can't honestly expect me to believe you want her to give up on you. If I have to be the bad guy to give the two of you hope, then that's what I'll do." Clark paused then took a deep breath before continuing, "Has anyone ever told you what this means?" Clark touched the S on his chest. Conner rolled his eyes.

"You're _Superman."_

Clark chuckled and moved and tapped Conner's chest that sported the same symbol. "If you're going to wear this you should at least know what it means. I _am_ Superman. But that has nothing to do with the meaning of this. This is the Kryptonian symbol for hope. This is the symbol of the House of El. This is what we stand and fight for. When we go out to fight it's to show people that they should never give up. Never stop fighting for what they believe in. Never stop wishing for a better world."

Clark couldn't decipher the look on Conner's face.

"Is hope why you're here now?" Conner has curiously.

Clark paused thinking about that. Sakura could barely look at him. She couldn't even talk to him without fighting. Did he have hope that they could someday work things out?

No. Not really.

Did he have the hope that they could get along? "She doesn't love me anymore Conner. I get that. But I don't think I can ever stop loving her. At the very least I need her forgiveness—I need yours too."

"Why?"

"Because I've wronged you. Even if I didn't see you as my son before, you're still family. We still share blood. I could have taken you under my wing, but I chose not to because of all the things I was dealing with at the time. That wasn't fair to you."

"Why are you saying all this? You don't have to pretend to like me because of Mother. You don't have to get on my good side. I'd rather she be with you than the Flash anyway. You know that."

"I do. But you never said why that was."

Conner fell silent.

:::  
Wonder Woman was intrigued by Konoha, but she didn't get to see much of it. As soon as she arrived the Uchiha took her to his home and told her to stay put since she wasn't allowed to roam around Konoha unattended. Diana didn't know how accurate those words were since she made the Uchiha angry before their arrival but she could be patient for a little while, so she sat.

Diana could see Sakura all over the place. The house practically screamed there was a lady of the house who wanted order and not chaos. It intrigued Diana a little. There were framed pictures on a fireplace mantle, and she went to examine them.

The first was of the Sakura and her teammates when she was a lot younger. Sakura was in the middle grinning broadly while her younger two male teammates were by her side looking very disgruntled. Kakashi was behind them all hands on top of the heads of the two boys. Kakashi seemed very mischievous. It made her wonder what happened right before the picture was taken.

The photo on the other end was of Sakura and Kakashi. He was ruffling her hair, and Sakura was scowling. They caught her trying to dislodge his hand, but you could still see the heavy affection between the two of them.

The picture in the middle was of Sakura and her ex-lovers. In that picture, Sakura wasn't in the middle. The Uchiha took that place with the other two on his side. Sasuke wasn't smiling, and neither was Sakura, but Naruto's grin was wide and bright. Naruto looked like the only one who was truly happy in that picture. It made Diana wonder why they chose to display it if that was the case.

Diana didn't realize that she had spoken out loud until a voice answered her.

"Because happy or unhappy I love them both." Diana turned around and faced with the boy that Tsunade loved like a son, Naruto Uzumaki. "Who are you? And why are you in my home?"

He didn't recognize her. Diana wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Probably good since he wasn't attacking her or throwing her out. "My name is Diana Prince, and I am in your home because your Uchiha brought me here."

Confusion clouded his vision before he said, "Sasuke's back?"

Diana nodded. "He's at the hospital." Diana watched the panic wash over his face and sought to calm him. "He's fine. He's not injured." Then for good measure, she added. "Neither is Sakura."

The tension bled out of him before he said, "But why—"

It wasn't her place to tell, so she told him that

"But they're both at the hospital?"

Diana nodded. "I believe so, but I have been here for a while. So that may have changed." He looked like he was about to leave but she forestalled him.

"If you don't mind would you take me to Tsunade? It's been a while since I've seen her and I'd like to."

Naruto's eyes widened, and suddenly he was scrutinizing her closely. "You know the old hag?"

Diana was astounded by the boy's disrespect for Sakura's teacher even though he said the words 'old hag' with quite a bit of fondness.

"Sure. Why not? Can you keep up?" She wondered why he was so trusting. She could be here to assassinate someone. He gave her a sunny smile and led her out of the house, and Diana suddenly had an inkling as to why Sakura stayed with the two men for as long as she had.

He was so naïve, and yet he was like sunshine. Diana remembered the words he said to Sakura the last time she had seen him.

" _You wish you could find them and convince them that whatever was wrong, you could work through it. You want them to know how much you love them, how much you need them. How even though they may always love someone other than yourself then it would be alright just as long as you have them by your side. Pain with them is always preferable to the misery without them."_

She had never met a man like him.


	5. Escape

**Escape**

* * *

Sakura was freaking out, and she knew it. She had just found Conner. She hadn't even realized she was ready for children until he showed up and now she could lose him. That wasn't sitting well with her. Sakura ran a hand over her face.

He looked so much like Clark. A part of her wished that his eyes had been green that way she could see something of her in him besides stubbornness. Her heart ached. She knew that she would support Conner no matter what he chose to do but she still wanted to crawl into a dark hole someplace and weep.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura's head swiveled sharply at the voice. Before she could process who was calling, she was wrapped in Naruto's warm embrace. Sakura returned it briefly before pulling back.

"Naruto, how did you know I was here?"

"Your spangly lady friend told me. She's with the old lady right now."

It took Sakura's brain a few seconds to figure out who Naruto was talking about and when she did she burst out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Naruto, she'll kill you if she hears you call her that."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I said the spangles aren't nice—I also said nothing about how it's underwear."

"It's armor!"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up to his hairline in disbelief. Sakura started laughing again.

:::

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Naruto had led her out of the hospital, but they were still on the grounds. Sakura didn't think she could bear to go that far.

"My son is dying." Naruto eyed her midsection speculatively, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm not pregnant."

"I know, Sakura. Sasuke told me." Sakura blinked surprised that Sasuke had said anything at all. "Sent a message via one of his evil ass snakes maybe twenty minutes ago." Sakura snorted. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but you'd know if I were lying." She would. Lying wasn't Naruto's strong point.

"So if you know, why are you asking me?"

Naruto arched a brow. " _Sasuke_ told me what was going on." Which meant his message was very terse. "Then he told me he had your son's girlfriend steal a bunch of information from some rich guy. Sometimes, I just don't know with Sasuke." Sakura sighed suddenly knowing how Sasuke had miraculously shown up with the information Tsunade requested. The Kunoichi ran a hand over her face and started explaining the situation to Naruto.

:::

"Can I meet him?" Sakura smiled softly.

"Sasuke's already proclaimed himself his uncle. I don't think you have much choice. Let's go meet your nephew."

Naruto grinned.

:::

When Sakura reentered Conner's room, Clark was whispering to him. He paused when he saw that she had returned. His eyes flickered to Naruto at her side and then back again. Naruto stepped forward. For a moment it looked like he was going to offer a hand to shake, but it changed into a hug so quickly that Sakura almost laughed at the horrified look on Conner's face.

"Nephew! It's good to meet you."

Conner looked at Sakura obviously angry that she hadn't mentioned having a brother. Sakura quickly clarified. "This is my teammate Naruto. My teammates can be considered family. He's also Sasuke's significant other."

"Significant other? Then why does Sasuke always look like he wants to drag you off by your hair?"

Naruto cheerfully interjected, "Because he does!"

Sakura slapped herself in the face. She really didn't want to have this discussion with her son.

Clark rose to his feet drawing attention to himself. "Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sakura saw Naruto's eyes darken and she let her eyes narrow in his direction. She saw Conner barely restraining his amusement, so she pointed a threatening finger at Naruto and said to Clark like he hadn't just witnessed the entire exchange, "Sure."

:::

Sakura isn't sure what she expects Clark to say to her. The last thing she expects to hear is, "I need to go to the Fortress."

Sakura feels her eye twitch and forces herself to calmly and rationally ask, "You need to what?"

"I want to go to the Fortress and make sure there's nothing I can do to help Conner on my end."

Sakura blinked, "You think there could be something there to help him."

Clark shrugs. "My knowledge of Kryptonian physiology is limited. I know some things, but I haven't gone in depth on the subject."

"But Lady Tsunade said—"

"I know what she said the problem is, but maybe there's another way to save him."

"And if there isn't? You could be possibly leaving Conner's side for no reason."

"With what you can do and what I can do we won't be gone long."

Sakura frowned. "What I can do?"

"I want you to come with me. You're the medical professional. You may be able to spot something faster than I can."

Sakura felt her blood pressure rising. "You want me to leave him?" She wasn't going to kill him. She wasn't going to murder her son's father in the hospital where he was possibly dying. She could wait and take it outside. In fact, she was sure that if she threw him through the wall down the hall, they would be outdoors.

"…actually I want the three of us to go together."

Sakura is stunned into speechlessness. Her rage washes away. "You can't be serious."

"If I go alone, you'll be angry, and I could possibly miss something. If I try to take you with me, you'll be mad because Conner isn't there for you to watch over. If we all go then, it will be ok." Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but Clark wouldn't let her. "Sakura, you're not going to let anything happen to him and neither will I."

Sakura could feel herself wavering.

"Please, Sakura. It's far-fetched, but it's worth a try. Don't you think?"

She did.

"Fine. Let's get Conner, climb out the window, and get out of here."

Clark frowns. "Why the window?"

"Because it is a common way that patients escape here."


	6. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

* * *

They had to wait until Naruto left to make their great escape because she knew Naruto. It would have been an opportunity to call attention to her doing the same thing that she had berated him for doing several times in the past. He wouldn't pass it up.

That wasn't the only reason. Naruto cared for people, and he would know the risk the three of them were taking by removing Conner from the hospital. He would have fought her on it if only to make sure she was certain of her course of action, and then he'd help her.

Sakura opted not to let him know in the first place.

Conner, once they talked to him, readily agreed to the plan. He didn't feel like he had much to lose, and Sakura hated hearing those words come out of his mouth. It made her more willing to leave with Clark. She forced herself to be optimistic because it would do no good for Conner to see defeat on her face.

Besides, Team Seven didn't _do_ defeat. Team Seven only gives up when they're dead.

* * *

It was an awkward flight. Clark had the foolish notion that she'd allow him to carry her in his arms while Conner rode on his back.

There was no way that her sick son was going to cling precariously to Clark's back if she had something to do about it-which she did. That was why Conner was in Clark's arms scowling furiously, and Sakura was on his back using chakra to ensure she didn't fall.

On the way there Sakura recalled the first time she had come to the Fortress. She remembered hearing of Lois, the woman Clark had lost. She remembered how he had grieved for her, and how she was at his side doing what she could to help get him through it.

Was that how it had started? That thing between the two of them. Had he rebounded with her? Was that why it hadn't worked out?

Before Sakura could work out an answer to those questions, they arrived at the Fortress. She moved closer to Conner while Clark let them inside. Sakura grabbed her son's elbow when he stumbled slightly. He tossed her a small grateful smile in return.

Clark, at Sakura's bidding, picked Conner up and carried him the rest of the way. That had earned her a dirty look from her boy, but Sakura didn't care. Once Clark assured that they were both comfortable, he produced a crystal that turned on his large computer.

Symbols flitted across the screen that Sakura's brain immediately translated without thought. Conner, who was seated right next to her, nudged her. When she looked at his face, she could tell he was puzzled.

"It's Kryptonian," Sakura explained. Clark turned and looked at both of them, but Conner didn't notice.

"You understand it."

Sakura touched her forehead. "My Master has ensured that I understand all languages in this world."

Sakura saw the awe on his face and preened a little.

"I can change it to English so that Conner understands as well," Clark began. "Some things may be lost in translation but—"

"No, don't. We won't take that chance. I'll read aloud to Conner—we'll take turns."

So Clark and Sakura read a Kryptonian medical textbook aloud to Conner until he fell asleep his head resting on Sakura's shoulder.

:::

They continued the search while Conner slept and Clark kept feeling Sakura's eyes boring into him. She wanted to know something, and he wanted her to talk to him, so he asked, "What is it?"

It was with that very little encouragement that she spoke up. "Do you think we'll find anything to help Conner here?"

"I don't know. But, no stone unturned, right?"

Sakura nodded slowly and shifted so she could rest a hand on top of Conner's head. It struck him just how well motherhood suited Sakura. It made him wish things had been a lot different. Maybe she was as attuned to his moods as he was to hers, still, when she asked, "What?" He was surprised.

He took the chance because he didn't think he'd get it again. "Why couldn't we ever make things work between us?"

He saw her lips twitch. "Because you're an ass."

"You're stubborn."

"Pot and Kettle." Sakura looked away. "And maybe that's the answer there Clark. We're too much alike in the wrong ways."

"Do you believe that?"

"I believe I loved you. I also believe that love wasn't enough. I don't know what else you want me to say. I don't even know why you're here, to be honest."

"I'm here because I still love you—and I know you don't feel the same. I know you have Barry now, but I would give anything if you could at least forgive me…for being that ass, for taking you for granted, for letting you go."

Sakura went very still. Clark could see her eyes well up with tears that she refused to let fall.

"I'm sorry, Clark. We can parent Conner. I know we can coexist peacefully, but I'll never, ever forgive you."

It was one of the worst blows that Clark had ever received. It was right up there with Lois' death.

"You forgave Sasuke." It was the wrong thing to say. He knew it, but Sakura just nodded.

"I did, but there's a big difference between you and Sasuke. Sasuke's an ass. He's been an ass since we were genin. I knew that. I knew going into the relationship that he was going to hurt me. I knew I was going to have to forgive him again and again and again."

"Sakura—"

"I knew deep down," Sakura plowed on, "that my relationship with Naruto and Sasuke was never going to last. The relationship was never on level ground. It was a ticking time bomb. But as I said, I've known both of them for a long time. When our relationship blew up, I knew eventually we'd make up. That's what my team does. We come back together again and again and again. Maybe differently, but that's what we do."

"He loves you."

" _They_ love me," She says it with confidence that she never felt before, "but I can never be with them in that capacity again. Sasuke is going to fight that because that's what he does. He always has to have a war to wage, but Naruto will keep him in check."

"So, what does that say about us? I hurt you more than he did?"

"No. No one does pain like Sasuke." Sakura looked down and smiled wryly.

Superman cleared his throat when Sakura didn't seem willing to say anything more. "Then why, Sakura?"

"Because I'm afraid of what will happen if I forgive you. So I just won't."


End file.
